


Английский завтрак

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Никогда ещё он настолько серьёзно не задумывался о смене работы.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 43





	Английский завтрак

Рэй полз куда-то наощупь, вытягивая руку, пока не наткнулся на пустоту. Он открыл глаза и уставился на стену в каких-то вензелях, расчерченную зловещими силуэтами голых деревьев и часто заморгал, не понимая, где находится. За спиной завывал ветер и что-то скрипело. Было похоже на бюджетный хоррор из шестидесятых. 

«Какой ебанутый сон», – вяло подумал он на задворках сознания, но постепенно начали проявляться ощущения, слишком правдоподобные для сна. Ему было холодно, жёстко и он с удивлением обнаружил, что почему-то обнимает сам себя под футболкой. Рэй подтянул к себе одеяло, больше походившее на лист картона, перевернулся на спину и вперился взглядом в угрожающе нависшую над ним громадную люстру с хрустальными подвесками. 

Ебучий Бристоль. Поместье номер хуй знает. Восемнадцать. Он, конечно, не планировал зависать тут так долго, но судьбе, как впрочем и всегда, было глубоко поебать на его планы. Уже на пути сюда погодка была, мягко говоря, так себе, а прогноз пророчил апокалипсис. По-хорошему, стоило бы перенести визит. Но Микки не считал стихийное бедствие веским основанием. Рэй, в общем-то, тоже. Ему хотелось побыстрее расправиться с этим дерьмом и с чистой совестью скинуть оставшуюся работу на ребят. А он заехал бы уже через месяц. Проверить, что тут и как, на раздачу пиздюлей и скупой похвалы.

Пока он скрёб днищем Мерседеса по просёлочной дороге и смаковал чай, отдающий веником, дождь успел перерасти в ливень, а затем и вовсе в ураган. Ему казалось, что его сейчас унесёт ко всем хуям вместе с разваливающимся поместьем и его хозяевами как Дороти прямиком в ебучую страну Оз. 

Хозяева были на удивление спокойны. Их не смущало ни отчаянное дребезжание вековых витражей, ни вид гнущихся к земле деревьев, ни устремившаяся прочь плёнка парника для каких-то саженцев, которым, очевидно, тоже настал пиздец. 

Они не выказали удивления даже когда подозрительно замигал свет в гостиной. А потом и вовсе погас. Рэй, в общем-то, тоже не слишком удивился. Дальше по его прогнозам должно было сорвать крышу. В самом деле, сколько раз он уже обманывал судьбу. Наверняка, лимит давно исчерпался. В последнее время он всё чаще думал, что с его профессией схватить пулю слишком банально. Он скорее поскользнётся в ванной. Станет жертвой пролетающего мимо кирпича. Наебнётся на прогнившей ступеньке в очередном особняке. Или его вот так бесчестно пизданёт молнией в грёбаном Бристоле.

Спустя час ураган немного поутих, если это можно было так назвать. Деревья за окном продолжали размахивать ветвями, а аккуратно постриженный газон превратился в болото. Рэю отчаянно хотелось домой. Выпить нормального чаю. Не из веника. Затопить камин. Приткнуться к тёплому боку. Чтобы его лениво погладили по спине. Может, он даже уснул бы прямо на диване, под бормотание над ухом, пока Тренер кроит расписание на следующую неделю или читает какой-нибудь детектив. 

Он знал, что ему не позволят остаться спать в позе креветки надолго. Потому что это вредно для кровообращения. Да. А компенсировать этот вред лучше всего физическими нагрузками и качественным отдыхом сразу после. Кровообращение в последнее время явно стало функционировать лучше. Гораздо. Проблем со сном стало меньше. Кажется, даже безнадёжно расшатанная нервная система немного стабилизировалась.

В общем, собственный дом представлялся сейчас раем на земле. Но планам в очередной раз не суждено было сбыться. Потому что грёбаную дорогу размыло и завалило деревьями. Рэй не то чтобы удивился. Только обречённо вздохнул и, разумеется, принял радушное предложение ночлега. 

Перед этим ему пришлось отужинать в узком семейном кругу, ловя на себе странноватые взгляды сыночка хозяев. Попутно пришлось выдумать аллергию на рыбу, хоть он и сомневался, что заявленная рыба таковой являлась. Походило на какое-нибудь неведомое чудовище, выловленное из местного пруда. При сумрачном свете свечей в древних канделябрах эти посиделки напоминали очередную экранизацию Дракулы. Крайне пристальное внимание со стороны юной патлатой аномалии никак не разряжало обстановку. 

А потом эта пристукнутая семейка затеяла раскладывание пасьянсов под какой-то скотч, отдающий тленом. Сыночек теперь бросал на него томные взгляды из тёмного угла. Где-то там же мерещился затаившийся Флэтчер. Рэй написал Микки. Заодно выразил беспокойство аварией на линии передач. Микки ответил, что хуйня вопрос, пригоним генераторы, и милостиво дал ему вольную на завтра. 

Как будто он смог бы каким-то чудом сейчас отсюда выбраться. Как будто есть гарантии, что он сможет сделать это завтра. По загривку понеслись мурашки. Вот это будет полный пиздец. Рэй немного успокоил себя тем, что успел заправиться по пути и внедорожник вряд ли унесёт вдаль как плёнку от парника. Что можно будет подзарядить телефон, чтобы отправить крик о помощи и гео-метку. Что в багажнике на всякий случай валяются шмотки.

Тем временем радушные хозяева принялись перечислять достижения сыночка. «Гарольд и греблей занимается, и на скрипке играет». Ага, встречал он тут давеча таких музыкантов. Спасибо, наелся. 

А потом началось. Мать семейства, видимо пребывая под чарами своего тленного скотча, решила, что Рэй просто так заехал к ним на огонёк поболтать о том о сём:  
— А у Вас, Рэймонд, есть дети?  
Он откашлялся и выдал:  
— О, нет. Нет.  
— Но Вы женаты?  
Рэй на всякий случай покосился на свой безымянный палец.  
— Нет, ‒ улыбнулся он, перехватив вспыхнувший взгляд сыночка и понял, что дал неверный ответ.  
— Ну надо же, такой видный мальчик, ‒ Ха-ха. Мальчик. Он выудил из кармана телефон. Написал Тренеру, что безнадёжно застрял в этих дебрях и что если он не вернётся, то просит не поминать его лихом.

«У тебя там всё в порядке?» ‒ пришло в ответ. Рэй радостно ухватился за эту тростинку, связывавшую его с внешним миром.

«Если они меня не съедят, приеду завтра. Попытаюсь. Дорогу размыло».

«Придётся наверстать упущенное», ‒ ответил Тренер.

Рэй улыбнулся и пояснил:  
— Девушка. Волнуется.

Язык чесался прибавить: «Беременная. Двойней. В пятницу свадьба», чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов. Огонь в глазах сыночка чуть поутих, но не погас. Его матушка почему-то так радовалась наличию у Рэя мифической дамы сердца, будто он приходился этому кудрявому юнцу родным братом. 

Едва часы пробили девять, Рэй сослался на дикую усталость и отставил наконец стакан с мерзотным скотчем.

— У нас чудесная гостевая в южном крыле, там всегда останавливаются самые близкие.

— Я провожу! – Гарольд выступил из мрака в неверный свет канделябра. Рэй весь напрягся. Хотелось сказать, что он с комфортом переночует прямо здесь, в этом пыльном кресле. Или в машине. Но было слишком поздно. Цепкие пальцы уже ухватили его за плечо. Оставалось только покориться обстоятельствам.

На скрипучей лестнице парнишка предупреждал его чуть ли не о каждой ступеньке, слишком интимно трогая за локоть и подсвечивая путь вспышкой айфона. Рэй только молился, чтобы он не накинулся на него в темноте, пока они петляли по коридорам, и невольно отдёрнул руку, когда её коснулись холодные взмокшие пальцы.  
— Тут порог, осторожно.

Да-да. Порог. У врат ада. В кармане звякнул телефон. Светоч в этом царстве мрака. Рэй прочитал сообщение и коротко усмехнулся.

«Поеду в холодную постель. Буду есть прямо там»,  
«Придётся греть лазанью. А ты знаешь, что это совсем не то, чего мне хочется на ужин».

— Красивая? – внезапно поинтересовался Гарольд.  
— Кто?  
— Девушка. Покажешь?  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, просто так. Прошу, ‒ он распахнул перед Рэем дверь и пропустил в комнату, где стоял стойкий запах нафталина и запустения. Оставалось только порадоваться отсутствию электричества. Наверняка в углах можно разглядеть паутину, а на всех поверхностях ‒ сантиметровый слой пыли. Нужно захватить из бардачка антигистаминное. На всякий случай.  
— Ванная там.  
— Спасибо.

Рэй уже было выдохнул, но потом оказалось, что в ванной, кажется, нет полотенец. Надо же, точно нет, какая досада, но сейчас Гарольд их принесёт, а заодно поищет зубную щётку. Хотелось уже забить и на полотенца, и на щётку, лишь бы остаться в одиночестве. Он устало опустился на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать, ощутив, как пружины впиваются в задницу. Снял очки и потёр глаза. Порадовался, что на двери имелся хлипкий замок. Застыл в ужасе от мысли о том, что где-то наверняка есть ключ.

Снова отдёрнул руку, когда холодные пальцы, сжимающие полотенца, весьма настойчиво коснулись его ладони.  
— Не рановато укладываться?  
— В моём возрасте самое время, ‒ мрачно отозвался Рэй. Вежливо, насколько мог, отказался от экскурсии по дому и комнате Гарольда, буквально вытолкав того за дверь. 

От пробежки до машины пришлось отступиться. Ему элементарно не хотелось высовываться. Вода оказалась чуть тёплой, а трубы выли так, что кровь стыла в жилах. В комнате стоял могильный холод, а из окна жутко сквозило. Рэй постарался не думать о свежести и происхождении постельного белья.

Скорее всего завтра он будет весь в слезах и соплях. Убедив себя, что это мелочи, он заполз под одеяло, оказавшееся совсем тоненьким. Гобеленовое покрывало никак не спасало ситуацию. Как и футболка, которую он натянул сегодня под рубашку. Забывшись, Рэй ткнулся лицом в подушку и тут же чихнул.

Он битый час лупился в потолок в тщетных попытках согреться, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху и с опаской поглядывая на тяжеленную люстру. В итоге сам не понял, как заснул.

И вот теперь часы показывали 03:26, ему было холодно, неудобно, тоскливо и просто мерзко. Он открыл чат с Тренером. Перечитал последние сообщения.

«Я сейчас согласен на лазанью»,  
«Даже в кровати»,  
«Особенно в кровати»,  
«Здесь ебучий холод».

«Я бы тебя погрел»,  
«Как следует».

«Я даже не могу подрочить».

«Ты уже пробовал?»,  
«Помочь?».

«Я не чувствую рук»,  
«Надеюсь они что-то сделают с дорогой».

«А я что-то сделаю с тобой».

«Сделаешь».

«Хочу как в прошлый раз»,  
«Не могу развидеть».  
«Тебе ведь понравилось?»,  
«Попробуем так ещё?».

«Блять ДА»,  
«Если я не сдохну в этом холодильнике».

«Ты охуительно красивый там»,  
«И везде»,  
«Идеальный»,  
«Я тебе покажу. Когда вернёшься»,  
«Разрешишь мне?».

«Да».

«Постарайся поспать. Береги батарейку»,  
«И себя»,  
«И позвони, как приедешь».

Он так и не смог уснуть. Грезил тёплой постелью и тёплым телом рядом. Провёл в этом пограничном состоянии ещё некоторое время, пока не понял, что все его попытки тщетны. 

06:13 и 18% заряда батареи. Нужно валить отсюда как угодно. Хоть на поезде, хоть на вертолёте, хоть пешком. Рэй со второй попытки скинул одеяло. Ступил на ледяной пол. Пару раз чихнул и утёр выступившие слёзы. 

Он прекрасно переносил холод. Просто замечательно. Дома. У камина. У пышущего жаром барби. За чашечкой горячего коллекционного чая. Под гидромассажным душем. Или лёжа в ванне. Под пуховым одеялом. Сейчас у него не попадал зуб на зуб. Он выглянул в окно и застыл. Чернильные предрассветные сумерки были подёрнуты вязкой дымкой тумана, из которой торчали лишь корявые ветки уродливых деревьев.

Радовало одно: дождь закончился. Ветер подвывал чуть тише. Кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками. Рэй на пробу щёлкнул ночником. Электричества, разумеется, не было. От мысли о том, что придётся провести здесь ещё хотя бы несколько часов хотелось повеситься прямо на хрустальной люстре. Вряд ли она его выдержит. Он умылся ледяной водой и весь встряхиваясь, словно собака, наспех оделся. Стало лучше. Немного.

Высунулся в тёмный коридор. Подсвечивая фонариком со второй попытки нашёл лестницу. Уже спускаясь по ней понял, что лестница не та. Слишком узкая и без понтовых резных украшений на перилах. Рэй лишь надеялся, что она ведёт не прямиком в подземелье Гарольда, где тот прикуёт его кандалами к поросшей мхом стене и будет сутками напролёт играть сонаты на своей ебучей скрипке пока он не тронется рассудком окончательно.

Луч вспышки высветил какой-то непонятный предбанник, заставленный коробками и ящиками. Где-то что-то громыхало и звякало. Рэй двинулся на источник звука, опрометчиво забыв посмотреть под ноги. Сраные порожки в этом доме явно любили.

— Ёб твою мать! – только и успел прошипеть он, едва не растянувшись на каменном полу. Очки слетели с переносицы и тут же исчезли в темноте, будто провалились сквозь землю. Рэй посветил по всем углам, попутно отметив, что заряд батареи стремительно сокращается. Может сразу скинуть сигнал SOS? Хотя бы Банни. Разослать всем последнее прощай-прости? Очки отыскались в ящике, под завязку забитом картошкой. Он кое-как протёр их и осторожно двинулся вперёд. Туда, откуда долетали напевающий какой-то приставучий мотивчик голос и запах жареного лука.

— Святые угодники! – взвизгнуло чьё-то испуганное лицо, когда он наконец добрался до пункта назначения. В сантиметре от лица блеснуло лезвие ножа. Рэй бегло огляделся и на всякий случай поднял руки, попутно признав в перекошенной ужасом гримасе экономку, потчевавшую их вчера непонятного происхождения так называемой рыбой. Очевидно, он окольными путями вышел на кухню. По стенам были развешаны сотейники и поварёшки, освещаемые подрагивающим пламенем свечей и керосинки. На газовой допотопной плите в чугунной сковороде бодро шкварчал лук.

— А Вы как же здесь, ‒ спросила экономка, опустив нож, ‒ Оказались?  
— Перепутал лестницы, ‒ Рэй попытался улыбнуться как можно обаятельней, что в этой обстановке было весьма затруднительно, ‒ Не подскажете, где выход?  
— Какой?  
— Из дома.  
— Так а зачем же? В такую-то погоду. Да и рань какая. Останетесь на завтрак.  
— Спасибо, ‒ Рэй покосился на сковороду с луком, ‒ Мне, к сожалению, нужно ехать.  
— Там сейчас разве проедешь. Такое болото. Весной неделю ждали, пока насыпь сделают. Если только в объезд, но там тоже чёрт ногу сломит…  
— Неделю? – челюсть стремительно уехала куда-то к полу.  
— Шторм был страшный. У соседей тогда рухнул сарай, у нас забор повалило. Так и не отстроили.  
— Я всё же хотел бы выйти, ‒ он снова заулыбался, ‒ Посмотреть.  
— Воля Ваша. Прямо. Только осторожно, там порожек!

Он прошёл через уже знакомую столовую, заставленную тяжёлой дубовой мебелью и завешенную выцветшими портьерами, через гостиную с пыльными креслами и остывшим камином и наконец оказался в холле. Накинул куртку, которую оставил на вешалке, рассчитывая, что проведёт здесь не больше пары часов, и стремглав вылетел за дверь.

Туман обступал со всех сторон и забирался за шиворот. Небо постепенно светлело из тёмно-синего в стальной серый. Рэй почти наугад двинулся к машине. Завёл двигатель и врубил печку на максимум. Поставил телефон на зарядку. Включил навигатор и на свой страх и риск двинулся другой дорогой. Вероятно, той самой, на которой чёрт должен был сломить ногу.

Противотуманки выхватывали какие-то буераки и бескрайние поля. Рэй включил радио, но сигнала не было. Впору было начать читать молитвы, но он не помнил ни одной. Надеялся только, что не встрянет в этих ебенях и сможет добраться хотя бы до какого-то отголоска цивилизации. Никогда ещё он настолько серьёзно не задумывался о смене работы. Получить пулю в собственном уютном дворике по крайней мере было бы быстрее. 

Спустя почти час, сделав неебический крюк, с черепашьей скоростью объезжая ямы и целые моря, он добрался до М4. Радио кашлянуло и принялось орать о последствиях вчерашнего шторма. Поваленная линия электропередач, затопленная дамба и ущерб на сотни тысяч фунтов. Рэй сменил волну. С удовольствием прибавил скорость. Проигнорировал попавшуюся на пути заправку, хотя дико хотелось кофе. Хотелось есть. Хотелось в душ. Хотелось спать. 

Уже на въезде в город он в раздумьях постучал по рулю, глядя на указатели, и перестроился. Хотелось. Безумно хотелось.

Он открыл дверь своим ключом, с порога учуяв запах кофе. Через мгновение в проёме возник Тренер в клетчатых пижамных штанах и футболке с отрезанным воротом.  
— О, ‒ сказал он, ‒ О-о.  
— Я не вовремя?  
— Будешь кофе? Что у тебя на лице? – он подошёл ближе, щурясь. Не успел надеть очки.

Рэй посмотрел в зеркало и только сейчас заметил на щеках грязные разводы от оправы, побывавшей в ящике с картошкой. Волосы стояли дыбом. Он опустил голову, разглядывая себя. Ботинкам настал пиздец. Брюки в каких-то пятнах. Определённо стоило пересмотреть дресс-код для таких поездочек.

— Ты ел? Рэй.  
Боже, какого восхитительного цвета у Тренера глаза. Цвета горячего чая. Он обвёл взглядом вопросительно вздёрнутые брови, взъерошенные волосы, родинку на щеке, тёмную щетину, на фоне которой выделялись губы, собирающиеся задать очередной вопрос. Тот, что он нагло и с разгона сцеловал, одобрительно замычав, когда его уверенно взяли за задницу.

— Видимо нет, ‒ хрипло констатировал Тренер, когда Рэй наконец отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Крепкая хватка никуда не делась, что радовало безмерно.  
— Что?  
— Не ел.  
— А ты?  
— Собирался. Иди в душ, ‒ поцелуй за ухом, от которого по позвоночнику пронеслась сладкая дрожь, и горячий шёпот: ‒ Хочу английский завтрак. Угостишь? 

Кодовая фраза. От которой уже рефлекторно подгибаются колени, начинают полыхать уши, щёки и всё внутри. Виртуозная дипломатия, мать её. Никогда ещё за всю историю британско-ирландские отношения не были столь тёплыми.  
— Ох, блять, да. Да. Да.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть время. За тобой ещё ужин. Давай, Рэй, ‒ его с нажимом погладили через твид брюк, ‒ Не морозь меня.

О нет, он не будет никого морозить. Он уже достаточно замёрз. И теперь рассчитывал основательно отогреться.


End file.
